


A Witch and a Time Lord

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and the Doctor swap stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch and a Time Lord

A Witch and a Time Lord

The coffee shop was calm and was filled with the usual hum of casual conversation. At one table by the window a curly-haired young woman sat across from a spikey-haired and thin young looking man. They were talking about their past adventures.

"In my third year at Hogwarts I had to use a Time Turner to fit in all my classes even after I quit divinations." Hermione told her new friend. "It also came in handy when Harry and I had to save Buckbeak, the hippogriff, and Harry's godfather Sirius."

"Oh you brilliant girl! Traveling in time at such a young age!" The Doctor grinned at his young friend.

Hermione continued to tell him of her adventures at school and he'd interject with parallels from his owns lives. She described the trouble that Rita Skeeter had given them and he told her of his friend Sarah Jane Smith.

"She's a journalist and my best friend. This Skeeter person sounds like she would've fit in perfectly with the people on Satellite 5 during my second trip there." He then told Hermione of both times he was there.

After which she told him of her fifth year at Hogwarts and of starting the D.A.

"We needed to be ready for the fight that was coming even if the Ministry chose to ignore the storm that was headed our way." Hermione had fire in her eyes now, just as she had back then.

"You brilliant girl! It's always the smart ones that are the most dangerous. As I've said before, books are the greatest weapons." The Doctor smiled brightly.

"Finally someone that understands the power of the mind." She couldn't help but smile at her kindred spirit.

"Oh, of course I do. Now, please continue." He was eager to hear the rest of her story.

Hermione told the Doctor about what happened at the end of her fifth year and all about her sixth year. The Doctor took her hand as tears began to fall. She kept going though, and told him about looking for the remaining horcruxes.

"Y'know, I had to look for the pieces of the Key to Time once. The woman that was sent to travel with me was a bit difficult at first, but we soon began to get along. It didn't hurt that I had K-9 with me." He told the young woman.

"Things for us only got worse." Hermione told him of the final battle and the large death toll.

The Doctor moved to sit next to her and comforted her before telling Hermione of his own losses throughout his lives. He listed all those that had traveled with him, from Susan to Donna, and how they'd come into his life and how'd they'd left.

Eventually they chose to take a walk to get some air. When they came to the TARDIS the Doctor made her an offer.

"Would you like to take a trip with me? I promise it'll only be one go, but I want to show you the second largest library in the universe." He opened the door to the TARDIS and moved so that she could enter if she chose.

Hermione's eye widened, but then she thought. "Why not the largest?"

"Vashta Nerada, not safe, long story. So, are you coming or not?" He nodded towards the door.

"I guess one trip to a library couldn't hurt." She stepped in to the TARDIS. "It's bigger on the inside!"

He grinned as he walked in behind her. "Is it? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically while closing the TARDIS door.


End file.
